Three Little Words
by Quincy1313
Summary: Alfred was always waiting for those three little words to come out of Arthur's mouth... but when? when will he hear it? Maybe Arthur wouldn't say it because maybe... Arthur still regretted the past. But... Will Arthur say those three little words in the end? Or will he not? or will.. he just pretend... UKUS/USUK one shot. Rated M. Yaoi. (boyxboy) UkeAmerica. Seme England.


UKUS/USUK Fanfic.

Three Little Words One-Shot.

**'All you want from me  
Are three little words  
But you just get me laughing  
A quiet sound  
I know I'm with you now  
But this all might end  
So save all the "I love you"s  
And let's not pretend'**

Alfred sighed as he looked at his paperwork, organising it quick before putting it away. He smiled as he got up. Why was he hurrying? Because he wanted to see Arthur. His lover. Very badly. Alfred hummed as he walked out of his house and walked up to Arthur's place, knocking on the door.

Francis opened the door. "Ah, Bonjour America~" The Frenchman said as he walked passed him, waving goodbye. "..." Alfred didn't say anything. Why was he in Arthur's house. "Bloody wanker..." Arthur was in front of the door now. Alfred didn't say anything. He got up to the Brit and hugged him tightly. "..."

"Hey Iggy..." "Ah, Hello there Alfred." Arthur tried to smile and kiss Alfred on the lips. Alfred's cheek went bright red as he was kissed. "I was going to make something to eat, want some?" Alfred quickly shook his head. "Nah... I already ate anyway." "Burgers again? You should eat something more properly. Like a salad. I raised you better than that..." Arthur quickly stopped before rushing off to the kitchen. "..." Alfred's sad eyes watched him go.

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end'**

"I love you Arthur..." He muttered to himself, knowing that Arthur didn't hear his three little words. He never did. He walked up to the living room, sitting down onto the sofa and turning the TV on. Hearing the news that were happening, mostly about bad news and good news. Meh, It was boring to Alfred though so he switched it to Cartoon network.

"..." Arthur sighed as he was in a bad mood now. If he didn't said those words. He would be in a better mood than this. He grabbed a bottle and drunk all of the alcohol in it. Leaving it empty before drinking another more. Again and again he kept drinking before he was drunk.

**'You can be a little full-on  
Cause I know what you need  
That really doesn't mean  
You'll get it from me  
Lying to yourself**

**Doesn't make it easier  
"Save us both the time  
Let's be together  
We'll be fine"  
You say, but'**

"Alfiiiieee..." Arthur was getting horny now as he was dead-drunk. He moved towards the living room. "Art-?" He suddenly got pushed down onto the floor. Arthur switched off the TV and got onto Alfred's lap, rubbing their crotches together. "I wanna fuck you..." "..." Alfred was about to say no but Arthur was already stripping his clothes off. Arthur fiddled with his belt, ripping it off and dropping his pants and underwear. He pumped his cock as he looked at Alfred, licking his lips. "A-Arthur S- N-Nnnnh!" Alfred quickly closed his eyes, feeling the cock pushing inside him. He winced in pain as Arthur started to rock his hips back and forth, fucking Alfred slowly before picking up the pace.

"A-Alfred... Nnh.. So tight!~" He tilted his head back, groaning as he was holding Alfred's legs steady, using them as support as he continue to fuck the American. He got deeper and deeper, fucking him faster and harder.

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end' **

Arthur looked down at Alfred, feeling pain in his heart. "Why did we fight...Why..." He muttered to himself. Alfred has pain showing in his eyes now as he looked at Arthur. He know what he meant. Why was he saying this now though!?

Arthur's tears went down his cheeks but he continue to fuck him. "W-Why!" His gripped Alfred's hips tightly as he thrust into him harder, making Alfred scream out in pleasure and in pain. "W-Why go against me!? You were so innocent.. s-so cute.. s-so.. s-so...- W-Why did you! I-I thought you loved m-me a-and you go against me.. D-Defeat me! H-Hurt me!" he nearly screamed, feeling so close now.

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then, **

**I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end' **

"Why..." Tears dropped onto Alfred's cheeks. Alfred felt so sad for him like he did on the battlefield. "I-I'm sorry.. I-Iggy... I-I..." He continue to moan. His moans were blocking the things he wanted to say to the Brit.

**'Plead for time  
And you might understand  
Feelings have no thoughts  
And they ain't got any plans  
So don't be surprised  
When I look in your eyes  
For all I want from you  
Is a kiss or two' **

Alfred looked into Arthur's emerald eyes. He dragged him again. "I love you..." He kissed his lips before pulling back. He wanted another and kissed him again. They started to have a make out session as Arthur's hips were still moving. "N-Nnnhh!"

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end  
I love you, no'**

Arthur wasn't listening though. He was focusing on kissing him and fucking him. "S-So close.. A-Alfred.. F-Fuck..!" "I-I l-lov.. A-Ahh!" They both screamed and came. Alfred felt Arthur coming inside of him. "A-Ahh.."

**'You won't hear it  
You won't hear it now  
You won't hear it then, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end'**

'Cause you don't know  
What I'm talking about  
Well you'll see it written  
In the clouds' 

Arthur gently kissed his lips before pulling himself out, watching the cum slip out of Alfred's entrance and down his thighs. "I'm... going to go.." He finally realized what he had done. Feeling some of his soberness getting to him. He got up and rushed away while Alfred was still on the floor. He turned his head, looking out of the window, seeing the blue sky and the clouds. He noticed the clouds were slowly covering up the beautiful blue sky. "...I love you Arthur..."

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end  
I love you, no'**

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Cause you won't hear it  
Cause you won't  
Cause you won't'**

**'Cause you won't hear it now  
Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end'**

Alfred sighed and got up. "I love you so much Arthur..." He noticed Arthur at the doorframe. He finally heard him. "..." Arthur sighed but smiled, going to him and kissing his lips. "I love you to Alfred. I love you..."

**'And you know we can pretend' **

Alfred's tears swelled in his eyes as he hugged Arthur tightly, crying in his chest. He finally said it and Arthur finally said it back to him.

–

I hope you liked that UKUS/USUK One shot.

I love the song Three little words.

watch?v=xMMv6-u-ChU

Heres the song if you want to hear it. Its beautiful and wonderful.


End file.
